


Get Down, Make Love.

by TaurusQueen413



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Choking, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Gags, Hair-pulling, Moaning, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Song: Get Down Make Love, Spanking, Spit Kink, Thighs, Top Roger Taylor (Queen), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusQueen413/pseuds/TaurusQueen413
Summary: Nasty.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Get Down, Make Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ongoing draft for DAYS lol

It was no secret Roger was a man of nasty nightly excursions. The band knew it, you knew it, and the fans knew it. Girls would flirt and fling themselves at him, but his eyes would zero in on you in the end. That's how you made it to this situation in the first place. 

When the concert was over, he looked like a bull who saw red. Tonight the crowd was dead and nothing Freddie did or say could rile them up. He was also upset that "he didn't play as well as he could have did", so instead of taking it out on his drum set he took it out on you. Grinding against his thigh, you let out a muffled moan. He took a drag of his cigarette, watching the way your hips swayed above the meat of his thigh. His blue eyes were dark and full of want. The way his cock strained against the tight material of his pants made you shudder with need. To say he exuded sex after this particular show was an understatement.

Sweaty, red faced, jaw tensed with anger, those "get the fuck here" eyes, the rough kisses and bites to your neck right before he ripped your clothes off and stuffed your mouth full of a thin tie dye rag he kept in his back pocket. It tasted like sweat and smelled like him, which made your head swim.

His blonde locks were pulled back from his face, allowing you to see the sweat of concentration clining to his hairline. Sweat caked his entire torso, making the button up (which wasn't really buttoned up) cling to his soft body. He palmed himself, eyes closing as he gave himself some respite. Your wetness gathered on his pants and he could feel it. He throbbed under his palm. Roger took another drag and turned his head, blowing it away from your blushing face. "I want to thank you darling," 𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦, "You've given me quite the show. Possibly even better than anything I could compose. But wait-" his hand ghosted over your tits, feeling up the hardened nipples and tugging at the bars that speared them both. "I made you like this, didn't I?" His rumbling voice was the only thing you could focus on as you humped his leg like some bitch in heat, making him chuckle.

"If I called Bri or Deaky in here, you wouldn't mind right? You probably wouldn't notice them. They'd stare and stare, maybe I'd even let them touch you. Though of course they're right proper gentlemen, so they'd ask first." He snickered putting his cigarette out on the ash tray beside the couch. Brian, Deaky and Freddie were in the tour bus, no doubt wondering what Roger was doing. Outside people talked about cleaning out the room you and Roger were in, and you ground harder. You were close, and if you finished like a good girl you would make Sir happy. He did tell you to come with no hands.

And with a high pitched moan you did, your slick rushing onto his thigh, making the patch darker and larger. Roger took a shakey breath, arm tense as he bucked into his hand. "Good girl," He purred, "such a good, good girl. On the floor." With trembling legs you slunk to the floor, the carpet digging into your knees. You sat patiently, gag still in your mouth as you waited. Roger stared at you before reaching to take the rag out. "Pull out my cock and give it a suck, won't you? I've always loved the way your lips looked around me." He lifted his hips to punctuate his sentence. You took hold of his belt, shuddering how something so simple as the clink of his belt could make you wetter than Niagara falls. 

You folded it and placed it by Roger, who took it and wrapped a portion of it around his knuckles. The leather tightened making a soft pulling sound. Fuck, could he be any sexier? You unzipped his pants and fished out his weeping cock. It looked angry; all red and hard. Pre cum bubbled at the tip, making it look like it was crying. Roger ran a hand over his sternum and down onto his pubic mound where blonde curls clustered. A happy trail led from the bottom of his belly button and you wanted to kiss it.

This man was stunning, a god amongst men. Hedonistic, angry, loud, the right vibes, exquisite cock and just as exquisite balls. Pressing your face against the shaft, he took this moment to take ahold of his shaft and slap it against your face. It bounced off your cheek making a soft thwaping sound. You moaned in want, your stomach tightening. "We don't have all day, love." His thumb hooked your cheek pulling at the soft flesh. He popped his tip in, rocking his hips to make it slip in and out. You closed your lips around him as best you could, making him stop and pull his hand away.

Roger watched as you slowly but surely took him further into your mouth. His length was swallowed up in less then a second, stuffed down a tight throat. He bit his lip, making eyecontact. His eyes were dialated like he was high, but he was very very sober. You moaned, allowing yourself to deepthroat the length. Your hand came up to fondle his balls, rubbing small circles over and over with your thumb. Begining to bob, your throat strained in displeasure. You ignored it, going faster and use your tounge to caress his uncarrige, sweeping over the heated flesh. 

Your spit slicked him up, running down your chin and onto your chest, glistening in the florescent light. Roger's chest heaved as he struggled to gain control of his own body. His hips snapped up to meet your mouth making your lipstick stain his blonde pubes. He moaned loudly, tip sliding up and down your throat. He watched with hazy blue eyes, watching the way your makeup run like crazy down your face. Mascara clung to your skin, clumping under your eyes. A trembling "ugh" tumbled from his wet lips. He was a truly a sight to behold.

"Stop!" He hissed, yanking your head away. You pursed your lips, licking away the spittle. "Open your mouth." He shook your head with a snarl, making you whine. You obeyed and he leaned over, spitting a slick glob of spit into your mouth. It tasted like beer and tobacco; his signature taste. Desire ran through you, tantalizing your every cell. "Swallow it, whore." He released your head, taking a swig of his room temperature beer that sat on the table. Swallowing you stuck out your tongue. He eyed your face up and down before he tilted the shaft of the beer onto your tongue. Golden beer flowed from the bottle and into your mouth. "A treat."

He yanked you up planting a harsh slap to your thigh relishing how you yelped. he turned you around and began swatting at your ass. Left cheek, then right. He switched from left to right stopping to gently rub the red skin. This went on for a few more seconds, but it felt like eternity the way he felt the need to rub over the vibrant welts. You whined and lifted your hips. "What? Use your words, pet. What do you want from me?" You opened your mouth to beg '𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘮𝘦, 𝘴𝘪𝘳! 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵!' but the only thing that came out was a strangled moan. Roger snickered and dug his nails into your thighs, leaving deep marks. You gasped and looked up at him. "What did I say? Use your words. Isn't that what I said?"

He pulled you up via your hair, forcing you to scramble on his lap. You heaved yourself up and he turned you around. Your back was to his chest and his cock was pressing against your ass. He popped it out through your legs, teasing your slit with his shift. Immediately you began to grind on it, but he snapped your shit back. "Don't you fucking move." He all but snarled. You bit back a shiver at his tone, clamping down around nothing.

Roger continued to tease you, gyrating his hips  
against yours. You desperatly needed him, needed Sir. This teasing was going to drive you mad, and he knew that. Unfilted, loud, raunchy moans fell from Rogers mouth. The sounds outside the door stopped for a moment, and then continued. Roger laughed and slid himself in, a moment in which you felt the stars align. Wihout hesitation Roger bucked up into you, moaning unabashedly. His thrusts were quick and hard, jostleing you atop of him. He grabbed onto your hips and brought you down in time to meet his upward thrusts.

His other free hand yanked at your hair, tearing at the strands with no care at all. You howled and took it all. The heady mix of pain and pleasure made your mind into mush. His moans were loud; borderline yells, but he didn't seem to be embarrassed. The sounds outside stopped all together, allowing the sounds of moans, skin slapping and the springs under the couch bending with the weight. He swats your ass and dug his nails into you again, marking you as much as he could. You could feel his thighs tensing and flexing under you, bouncing you like a ball. The onslaught in your cunt was building up pleasure quickly, very very quickly. This wasn't meant to be slow and sweet some ofthe other times he would have you; no. No this was pure desperation, anger, lust. Need.

He needed to fuck you as much as you needed him to plow you through the orgasm which was currently rushing at you like an incoming train. Your slick coated him and his pants, making him move quicker with the added lubricant. You clamped down around, screaming his name and bucking on his lap. It took the window out of you for moment, but it was everything. Roger shoved you off and came on your face after a few quick jerks on his cock. You flinched at the sudden sensation but took it gladly. He collapsed back onto the couch, sweating and panting. He watched you wipe the cum off your cheek with a finger and eat it.

"Good girl. I wasn't too rough with you, was I? I don't mean the words I said during, I promise." He flipped the switch, pulling you into the couch and running a hand over your rugburnt knees. He always made it a point to say he never meant anything he said during a rough session, which warmed your heart. "I didn't mean to throw you around like that." You laughed and shook your head, feeling weak and wet, inside and out. "it's fine, Rog. I didn't mind, you know that." Roger kissed you, and left to grab a few napkins. He wet it with his saliva and wiped away any liquids down around your bits. You winced at the sudden change in tempo, your skin sensitive and overworked.

"We should get back to the others," Roger threw away the napkins and handed you back your clothes. "I'll make it up to you when we get back home."


End file.
